Cross Technique
The Cross pact is a technique existing during the Astreiz Era in the Summon Night universe. Information With the new changes in the natural laws in the Summon Night universe happening since the comming of the Astreiz Era. A new phenomenon started to happen between different races living in Lyndbaum. When they had feelings or a need for each other, a "resonation" happened between them. For instance: Cyda Afrarn wanted to return to her childhood and Flootier, that can inflict a curse to swap ages and body growth, was being bullied for being weak and small. Each had a something to gain from each other and a strong resonance was created between them. A curious thing about this is that, in most cases, a magic stone known as "Resonance Stone" appears from out of thin air when the pact is made. This is a very strange phenomenon as nothing even close to this ever happened in previous games. It is possible that, when the world was reformed by the Thousand Eyes Dragon, it also established this as a new natural element from Lyndbaum. Adding more to this theory is the fact that, by connecting the resonance stone to the Thousand Eyes Dragon's powers, it is possible to travel through the past of the stone original owners, showing that there is a connection between the stones and the dragon. It would be possible if it wasn't for the fact that people from outside Savorle City (like Exela & Veloce) can still make a Cross pact but they don't get a Resonance Stone from is (During their first fight against Exela & Veloce, the heroes can feel a resonance energy from them, but their stone is nowhere to be found). So it is possible that only people from Savorle City get a stone, since it's likely a process executed by people from the Eucross Bureau, since all Resonance Stones have their crest, not to mention it's also possible to contact people from the Eucross HQ by using the stone as a transmitter. This would make sense, if it wasn't for the main character from Summon Night 5, who made a cross pact and got a Resonance Stone while living on his hometown, only later moving to Savorle City. However, the protagonist's hometown location is never specified in the game. So, in conclusion: As for now, it is a very inconclusive and vague concept as it need more explanations. Abilities Apparently, when a resonance pact is made, the people involved will start to share their feelings with each other, such as joy, sadness and even pain. They can also share their powers and techniques through a temporaly fusion, this sometimes even make the human share some of his partner physical aspects (like Ruelly or Souken, that get animal ears from their cross), but there are also cases where only the powers are transmited (like in Cyda's case). They can also fuse their body with objects to create a magical weapon that only its partner is able to use. This also enable them to call for each others helps. Therefore, this new power is pretty similar to the Summon Techniques of old, but with some differences and mysteries. For instance, both parts are each other "cross", without any master-servant treatment. However, every case presented in the game show this phenomenon happening only between a creature from one of the worlds around Lyndbaum and a human (at least a half-human). It's currently unknown if this phenomenon can happen between two beings from other worlds (for example: a wolfman from Maetropa with a Oni from Silturn) or if it has to have a human involved. It is also known if a resonance is possible between two humans. One of the few elements that is made clear is that the human cross can summon its partner any time from anywere in a process very similar to the old techniques, but it's never made clear if the non-human cross is also able to summon its human partner (it would be only fair, since the concept of this new technique is equality between both parts). How to do a Pact There is no case presented in game where someone does a cross pact on it's own will. Every cross pact know in the game happens spontaneously, some even happen by accident. The same is true for the other techniques. Different from the old techniques, the cross abilities are more like "special powers", as you can't teach to them someone. The person has to be able to do it on it's own in the first place. Actually, the process of learning almost doesn't exist anymore, being only about who used one is to make a resonance and how much time it can keep the resonance going. To be more precise, when a pact is formed, it's pretty natural that a body or weapon fusion automatically occur during this moment (Like in Ruelly and Primo's case). It seems that it's impossible for someone to learn a new Cross ability. Even the veterans from Eucross are able to use only one of the two abilites (Ruelly seems to be an exception to this rule, since both her weapon and body changes at the same time, what raises the question of where exactly Primo goes during this fusion). While the contracts are made automatically, it seems that it is possible to break them by the will of those involved in any time (from what is said by Cyda when she suggest to break her pact with Flootier in a certain point in the game). In Conclusion The new Cross pact represents the new theme of the game's universe, being much more magical and romantic than the previous entries. Gallery SN5-81.jpg|A body fusion concept SN5-84.jpg|A early body fusion between Folth & Proto Dyth SN5-85.jpg|A early body fusion between Arca & Dyth SN5-87.jpg|A example of body fusion between a unnamed girl and a demon Category:Techniques